The German Exchange
by BlackJaeger7676
Summary: Sunnydale as usual. Dawn's not doing so hot at school when a new student shows up from Germany. Who the heck is this gothic girl? rated T for violence and slight lang, but not any worse than the show
1. Germans and Daemons

_Sunnydale + Foreign Exchange Student equals All Hell Breaking Loose_

I do not own Buffy and crew. But I do own my OCs! XD I'm still not making any cash over this, and if you don't like the story, I don't care. By the way, I have no idea when this is set.

Chapter 1: Germans and Daemons

Dawn glanced up at the door, after having heard it open, and noticed a new kid walking into her Math class. She clutched her books tightly as she shyly looked around the room with vividly green eyes hidden under a fall of long bangs. Dawn scrutinized the new girl's appearance. Her clothes nearly covered her entire body; light, black turtleneck, black T-shirt over that, black arm warmers, 2 black belts around her waist, dark purple pants, and black boots. Her nails were painted black and her ears were pierced thrice with small, silver hoops. But that wasn't what caught everyone's attention. Most of her hair was in a braid that went nearly past her lower back, and it was as blue as the noonday sky. Dawn's teacher finally gestured towards the girl.

"Class, welcome miss Jaeger Nacht to Sunnydale High. She is a foreign exchange student from Germany." The teacher adjusted her glasses as she addressed her class. Dawn averted her gaze as the girl was led to the empty desk beside the Slayer's sister.

"Now then, the Coefficient of the radical is 12. Can anyone tell me what the radicand is?" The teacher pointed to the problem on the board. The new student slowly raised her hand.

"Yes, miss Nacht?"

"Drei-err-three?" She spoke with a mild German accent. Dawn perked up as the teacher commended her with the correct answer. So, the new kid understood radicals, huh? Dawn thought.

It turned out that Jaeger had 5 of Dawn's 8 classes; the 5 Dawn either hated or had trouble in. Jaeger seemed to like school a little, and did very well, though she seemed much happier that someone was willing to talk to her. A friendship soon blossomed between the two, despite their having no other friends, as Dawn had lost all of hers after skipping so much.

A few days later, Dawn and Jaeger were walking to the Summer's home after school, and Jaeger was bent on making Dawn understand the Math lesson. An amiable argument over the necessity of imaginary numbers erupted as they climbed the stairs of the porch. Dawn could hear harsh words being exchanged inside as she neared the door. A quick excuse about forgetting her front door key and a detour around to the back door proved to allow the two to avoid the heated debate Buffy was having with Xander and made it up the stairs to Dawn's room.

"Vat vas 'dat all about?" Jaeger asked. Dawn pointedly glared at the door.

"My sister arguing with Xander."

"Boyfriend trouble?"

"Oh, no! Friend. Friend only trouble." Dawn assured, still trying not to smirk at the mental image that gave her. Jaeger shrugged, pulling out her math book and glancing at the homework.

"Ach...more radicands." Jaeger scoffed.

Dawn snuck down the stairs, straining to hear if Xander and Buffy were still at it. She didn't hear anything and slowly skulked into the kitchen, nabbing two sodas and a bag of chips before starting up the stairs to be stopped by her sister.

"Doing homework?"

"Yeah." Dawn gave a half-hearted nod.

"We're going to the _Magic Box_ tonight to research some demon spottings, want to come?"

"Uh, Buffy? You do remember that you agreed to let my friend come over, right? Asked you this morning? You said yes?" Dawn gestured as if to help Buffy remember. Her sister's eyes widened.

"Oh...crap. I forgot all about that! I'm sorry!"

"I'm sure you are. Look, Jaeger and I will be fine by ourselv-"

"Nein, Dawn, I don't mind going. I need some new incense anyvay." Jaeger smiled from the top of the stairwell, seemingly oblivious to the rest of that conversation.

"You sure?" Dawn asked, tossing one of the sodas. Jaeger deftly caught it.

"Ja." She said with a nod.

Buffy tried not to stare, but her sister's friend was a little strange. Once Jaeger disappeared into Dawn's room to fetch her backpack, Buffy turned to Dawn.

"That's your friend?"

"Yeah, there something wrong with that? She's nice. She's from Germany. She wears normal clothes sometimes. Still black, but she loses the turtleneck-in-mid-Californian-fall."

"She seems a bit...off."

"Buffy, I'm her only friend at school." Dawn pointed out quietly, dropping the conversation to grab her bag from Jaeger as she descended the stairs.

"Lead the vay to 'dis _Magic Box_." The black clad girl grinned as Dawn's mood shifted for the better and they bantered lightly over some event in history. Buffy followed, keeping a close eye on the strange, blue-haired girl.

Buffy opened the door of the shop to see everyone already there, except for Willow and Tara, waiting for her. She ushered her sister and her little German friend inside and went over to the table. Xander spoke up first.

"Hey, Dawnster? Who's that?"

"Oh! Everyone, this is Jaeger. She's a foreign exchange student from Germany." Dawn quickly got the introductions out of the way so she and Jaeger could sneak about.

"Excuse me for asking but, is your hair naturally that color?" Giles cleaned his glasses nervously.

"Nein, I dye it everyday." She answered with a small smile. She whispered something that made Dawn laugh before they began rifling through the shop. Anya looked a bit upset, but Giles informed her that if Dawn's friend wanted something, she could get it.

It was sometime later, after Jaeger had purchased a handful of incense and was in the middle of explaining the importance of the scents you choose to Dawn when the door burst open and Spike stepped in, covered in great big splotches of green gloop.

"'Ey, Slayer, I found one of those 'uber-wolf' demons you were looking for. 'E ran off though an-" He stopped short, spotting Dawn and the blue-haired girl. Dawn had a rather disgusted look on her face, which was very normal, but Spike was a bit thrown by the gothic child that was obviously not one of the scoobies.

"Slayer? Uber-volf?" Jaeger asked slowly, her German accent butchering the name. Buffy quickly covered.

"Oh! Yeah, band talk. My nickname used to be Slayer...and the set of drums I played we called the Uber-wolves." The phony excuse was quickly adopted, but nothing was going to stray past Jaeger.

"I lived in Germany, you know. I had a friend who vas obsessed vit daemons und monsters. She got killed by a vampire." The seemingly innocent Goth girl just seemed to grow stranger to everyone except Dawn. Dawn, of course, had already learned about that, having slipped up enough times to get the story out of her friend. That was one of the reasons that she hadn't stopped Spike, or worried too much about her coming to the _Magic Box_. Dawn quickly set things to truth.

"Jaeger, this is Spike. He's a vampire, but he's a good vamp. My sister and the Scoobies have been looking for these big, kinda-werewolf things that have been eating people."

"Ach! I read about one of those in a book once! Real big? Vit blue fur?"

"Yeah..." Xander offered. Jaeger glanced over the books on the table, and finally picked one up. She flipped through a few pages before turning the book around and pointing at the page for the rest to see.

"VereFenris." She stated calmly. Then, a bit shyly, "My friend alvays asked for help vit the books."

Spike seemed very impressed. "Trust our lit'l niblet to find the one kid who understands this stuff." He chuckled. Buffy visibly looked relieved that she didn't have to explain anything, as opposed to the incredulous looks from Anya, Giles and Xander. Dawn pulled Jaeger away and helped her gather her things.

The next morning, Dawn entered her Math class and poked the sleeping Jaeger she found.

"Hey, wakey wakey. If I can't sleep, you can't sleep." Dawn laughed. She was greeted with a smile, but something seemed to be troubling the German.

"I...I think your sister hates me. I think they all hate me." Jaeger's frown returned as she laid her head on her arm.

"No! Of course they don't! It was just a little awkward...you know? Plus, Spike liked you a lot."

Jaeger was silent for a moment before turning the corners of her lips again.

"Thank you, Kumpel."

"'Kumpel'?" Dawn asked.

"A dear friend. In German."

* * *

So? How is it? the OC okay? If you need translations or are just not familiar with German verbage, drop me an e-mail and I can help you out! 


	2. The Sleepover

Chapter 2: The Sleepover

Dawn hurried home after school that next Friday, eager to get home and ask her dear, loving sister if Jaeger could spend the night. She knew Spike was babysitting her so Buffy could go with Giles to do a bit of 'hands-on' research about those wereFenris, so tonight would be a perfect night for Spike to get to know the little German. Dawn stepped into the house to see Spike sitting on the counter, duster draped over a chair, and Buffy rummaging through her weapons trunk for some silver edged swords and axes.

"There's been a couple of attacks recently, so Giles figured we'd leave early." Buffy informed her little sister as she closed the trunk and headed out the door. Spike sighed as soon as the door shut.

"Hey, Spike?" Dawn started, a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, niblet?"

"I was wondering if my friend could come spend the night..."

Jaeger calmly stepped over the threshold as Spike held the door open for her. Dawn quickly grabbed her friend and sat her on the couch. Spike merely watched the two, feeling a strange energy flitting about the room.

"We've got lots of movies...and some of my personal favorites," Dawn pulled out the box set of 'The Cheesiest Horror Movies Ever' as she and Spike had dubbed it. Jaeger agreed on those as Spike settled himself on the far edge of the couch, the strange sense growing stronger. He glanced nonchalantly at the little blue-haired girl and could swear he almost spotted a knowing glance from her, but she reverted back to the little German human so fast, he wasn't ever sure if he had seen it.

Some hours later, Dawn had her nail polish out and was doing Spike's nails just for the heck of it. Jaeger was watching with a little smile at her Kumpel and the vampire. She started humming a little tune as she stepped into the kitchen to get a soda. As soon as she was gone, Spike took the opportunity to ask Dawn some important questions.

"Niblet, your lit'l friend there...she's very amiable, that's for sure...but, do you sense anything...I don' know, wrong?" He had a puzzled look on his face, as if he didn't know quite what he was asking. Dawn shook her head, not snapping at him like she did to her sister, because on reflection, the little shy thing that had walked into her Math class had transformed rather swiftly into a bouncing ball of energy...but only with her. Jaeger soon returned, still humming the little tune. "Kumpel," she started, interrupting her tune, "I have a bit of a confession."

"Yeah? Can't be as bad as my crush on Xander..."

Jaeger giggled at that. "Nein, really. Ven I said I vas veird...I-I'madaemonpleasedon'thateme." She whispered, hoping they wouldn't turn on her. Dawn paused, trying to decipher the rapidly said words in a German accent. Spike calmly addressed the situation.

"So what? I'm a vampire."

"So...'dis is not a problem?" Jaeger asked, fear of rejection shining in her green eyes. Spike shrugged.

"So long as you don't go around hurting anyone, I can't see why it would be a problem."

"I'm friends with a German demon? Cool! What kind of demon are you?" Dawn seemed a bit more enthusiastic about the turn of events. Jaeger allowed her a little smile.

"A Shashu'ke."

After a few more hours sitting up talking and listening to some of Spike's stories, the two friends scampered up the stairs to be in bed by the time Buffy came home. As Jaeger changed clothes, Dawn spotted a large, black tattoo swirling up the German's spine.

"What is that?" The Slayer's sister asked. Jaeger paused for a moment, trying to think of the best way to explain something a 15 year old wouldn't have knowledge about.

"It's a...daemon seal, of sorts. Helps me hide my daemonic aurora. I knew the Slayer vas here...but I didn't count on becoming her little sister's Kumpel." Jaeger smiled.

"Why _did_ you come to Sunnydale?"

"I needed to...I...I know more about 'dose vereFenris than I care to admit." She shrugged. Dawn put that aside for now as she climbed into bed. Jaeger laid out the blanket and pillow she borrowed on the floor and curled up in it. The two were fast asleep by the time Buffy returned to relieve Spike of his duty. The vampire quietly pulled the Slayer aside and spoke in a hushed voice as he relayed what he had heard.

"That girl...she's a demon, all right."

"I knew there was something wrong with her!" Buffy looked smug, but Spike gave her one of those 'big-whoopty-doo' looks.

"Now look, she's a Shashu'ke, luv. Don't go pissing her off." The vampire warned sternly. Buffy scowled at him.

"Why don't we just kill it and be done with it?"

"Argh...no, Buffy. If you want my opinion, keeping Jaeger around might actually be a good idea. Shashu'kes grow very close to certain humans. I heard her refer to niblet as a 'Kumpel'. That's a good thing, especially for Dawn."

"What does 'Kumpel' mean?" Buffy butchered the word.

"Means friend in German, slayer. A close friend. Look, if you're just going to question my judgment when you were the one who came to me about all of this, why don't you go read one of Giles' books? I'm sure a 50 year old book is more reliable than a 175 year old vampire who saw some of these things first hand." Spike growled and stomped out of the house, intent on not allowing Buffy the time to utter a quick apology. The Slayer sighed, realizing her mistake and wishing she could fix it. She trudged up to her room, glancing into her sister's room out of habit. The little German girl looked so innocent curled up there on the floor, but Buffy shook her head. Demon, she reminded herself.

That next morning, Dawn and Jaeger scampered off to go shopping at the local stores, leaving Buffy plenty of time to go to Giles. She knocked politely on his door and finally opened it to find Giles half asleep in his kitchen. He started when he saw Buffy, but she calmed him by requesting to look at some of his books.

"What demon are you looking for?"

"Shashu'ke...or whatever the heck Spike called it." Buffy gestured with a hint of disgust at the name, but she stopped at the look on her Watcher's face.

"A Shashu'ke? Are you sure? They were said to have died out years ago." He cleaned his glasses nervously as he moved toward his bookcase to find the book of choice. He finally pulled one out and flipped through it for a bit until he found the right page. Buffy took it and sat on the couch, reading the information.

"_Shashu'ke, also known as the Shantua. Shashu'kes once inhabited the desolate regions of Germany, Russia, and Alaska. Known to be very societal, they often lived in group villages with other Shashu'ke or even humans. Looked to as Shamans in the earlier civilizations, they were practiced in many forms of healing and protective magics. A sub-form of magic known as Agrak-tu'kun, or Agrtu'k for abbreviations was gifted to them through the Goddess Tezcali. As a side-effect of the magic they used, Shashu'kes often grew close to a particular human, usually of the same gender, and thus formed a type of protective bond with the human. These humans were referred to as 'Kumpels' or 'Shashu Angels' and were revered for their ability to call upon the Shashu'ke at will. The average lifespan for the Shashu'ke in human years was 1200. But, as their kind began to grow less apt to gain the powers of Tezcali because of the humans abusing their powers over them, and thus became less amiable, they were hunted and ultimately killed. A Shashu'ke survivor has yet to be found in nearly 350 years._

"_Shashu'kes were known to be extremely human-like, and if they so wished could pass as human except for their distinct hair colors. No Shashu'ke was ever known to have a human hair color. The more common colors were blue, green, purple, midnight black, gold, and blood red. A Shashu'ke also never cut their hair. To cut their hair would forfeit the gift of Agrtu'k from Tezcali. Humans could decipher amiable Shashu'kes from the more aggressive ones simply by the length of their hair. They often preferred dark colored clothing to hide their birthing scars and markings. A Shashu'ke always died in childbirth, and their spirit would enter the new babe, thus granting the newborn with the gift of Agrtu'k. When the newer generations began cutting their hair, the newborns would usually never go through the process of gaining the gift of Tezcali, and slowly the Shashu'ke lost their long life spans._

"_The only Shashu'ke line to never waver from the traditions of Tezcali and their species was last reported in Germany before reports confirmed that humans had killed off the entire species._"

Buffy finished reading and bit her lip in thought. Spike had been right, and now she felt like kicking herself for doubting the vampire. She suddenly realized that he had given something away. The book had mentioned the last spotted 350 years ago, yet Spike was only 175...

* * *

Review and love on me! Again, any German word trouble, e-mail me.

by the way, it took me forever to write that book entry. i was trying to make it sound all, Giles booky.


	3. Meeting at Midnight

**kuku-doll**: Thanks for the review! And yeah...I know... And it's pronounced Sha-shoo-kay

**Lifes-Slayer**: Sorry! I'll fix that, promise! And thanks!

**Armandi**: Sadly, I'm glad you said that... but thank you anyways. And thank you, I did find it.

(Just for the record, Spike's age is wrong. It will be fixed. He was being sarcastic. Oh, and a **warning** for the queasy! This is where the story becomes T-rated! (If not M-rated...) but it's not any worse than the show!)

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting at Midnight

Jaeger quietly snuck through the streets, avoiding the streetlamps on her way home. The Slayer knew. It wasn't quite as bad as Jaeger had thought, but the looks Buffy kept giving her were unnerving. She promised to meet Dawn tomorrow for a movie, so she had to get home soon. She hadn't eaten all day.

"Where you goin', toots?"

"Anyvare but over 'dere." She said pointedly, seeing the man hiding in the shadows quite easily. The man wouldn't take no for an answer and stalked closer. Jaeger huffed and kept walking, suddenly realizing she took a wrong turn. The high brick wall looked very daunting and Jaeger cursed her luck.

"Scheisse!" She hissed. The man leaned against the opposite wall, blocking her escape. The little German sighed and dropped her book bag on the pavement.

"Aw, little girl gonna fight me? Good, come on; let's see what you can do. You're only postponing the inevitable..." The man looked down with a grin and Jaeger made a fake gagging sound. Abruptly, the man found himself lifted a good foot off the ground by his throat. Gone was the innocent looking gothic girl and in her place was a tall, very pissed off demon with long, pointed ears and extremely sharp teeth. She had the same clothes and the same features, but she looked much more menacing with long, deadly claws.

"You've just made a grave mistake." She growled in unaccented English with a slight echo to her voice. In the dark, all one could hear were the screams of the man and wet tearing sounds.

The Shashu'ke dropped the man as he curled up in pain. She stepped over his limp body to snatch her bag.

"If you ever hurt another little girl, I swear your genitals will be the last thing you will be worried about." She growled before transforming back into the little German girl and stepping around the former rapist who was whimpering in pain on the cement.

"Little ruck." She hissed as she hurried home.

The next morning, Buffy read about the attack in the morning newspaper.

"Hey, Wills!" Buffy called into the next room, "wanna hear something both funny but really creepy?"

"Sure. What happened?" Willow glanced up with a touch of worry. Buffy unfolded the paper and pointed to one of the stories.

"Some guy was found in an alley this morning with his genitals 'removed'," They both shuddered a bit at that, "but the catch is that 7 girls came forward to testify that he raped them."

"What a twist of fate!" The witch couldn't help but grin at the man's luck.

Not long after noon, Jaeger showed up just as Dawn was getting ready for the movie. Willow answered the door and gasped in surprise.

"Oh...um...hallo...I'm Dawn's friend...I...don't think ve've met..." Jaeger nervously tucked one of her long strips of bangs behind her ear. Buffy heard the distinct German accent and pulled Willow away from the door.

"It's okay...she's okay." Buffy corrected herself and could see Willow visibly calm. Jaeger stood awkwardly at the door, worried the red-haired girl didn't like her. She could feel the magic drift like waves off of the red-head, and was a little afraid herself.

"Its okay...Will was just a little...taken aback. Dawn's almost ready to go." The Slayer assured the little German.

The two friends walked in amiable silence to the _Movie House _and got tickets for _Alien vs. Predator_, the one movie Buffy wouldn't let Dawn see.

The movie was great, and afterwards they walked through the park and ate chocolate and strawberry swirl ice cream. Dawn didn't notice at the time, but Jaeger continuously glanced over her shoulder, vaguely aware someone was watching them. She finally brought it to Dawn's attention.

"Is it just me, or is someone folloving us?" The little German asked quietly. The Slayer's sister gave Jaeger a funny look, but decided against what she was about to say.

Back in the shadows of the trees, a tall, bluefurred creature with two sets of horns and a skinny body had his black eyes trained on the two girls. His face split into a huge grin that showed off his two rows of sharp teeth as he turned to run off into the black pool on the ground. He disappeared through the portal just as Jaeger walked forward, sniffing the air.

"Ach! A verefenris! Verdammit, Kaitra..." She growled under her breath. Dawn tugged her black sleeve, asking if they could go now. She obviously hadn't heard the little German.

Jaeger walked slowly away from the Summer's home, after her little ice cream eating fest with Dawn. She kicked at the small pebbles in the street, muttering to herself about it being so late. Abruptly, she bristled at a sudden sound. The German turned to her left to glare into the darkness. A tall, lanky man wearing loose black clothes stepped forward with a chuckle.

"It took you long enough to find me..." He said with a cultured air. Jaeger merely rolled her eyes.

"Not now, Kaitra. I'm not up to you're games." The German spoke with the same unaccented voice she used in the alley. The man chuckled again.

"Oh, I'm not here to play, Shashu'ke Klan." He smiled carelessly. Jaeger scoffed.

"Then what do you want?"

"I want what you protect. I want your Shashu Angel."

"Why?" She tossed her bag down and faced the tall, black-haired man at her real height, teeth barred and claws extended. He only answered her threatening stance with a laugh.

"She is the Key. My master has use of her." Kaitra said plainly with a shrug, allowing a streetlamp to glance a bit of light off of his medium length horns nestled in his black hair.

"Why not take her? Why all the minions?"

"All distractions. I may have to use Kalish soon. The Slayer is a formidable enemy; I must be ready for her when the time comes."

"I understand...You're testing her strengths! Trying to find her weaknesses now!"

"Exactly. You always were the brightest of the bunch." Kaitra beamed at her.

"Don't flatter me, you sick ruck." Jaeger growled, crossing her arms angrily.

"Very well, Klan. But know this; I shall have her, no matter what you do. She cannot possibly know what you Shashu'ke are capable of. Plus, the Slayer doesn't trust you. Can't have a _real_ demon running about, can we?" He grinned, mocking the Shashu'ke. Jaeger growled angrily as he turned and disappeared into the darkness.

"Real daemon mein esel...who's the real daemon here? Me or you?" Jaeger stopped after saying that aloud, thinking for a moment. She finally shook her head and glanced back at the Summer's house, muttering something vaguely Latin under her breath before leaving.

* * *

Whoo! 3 chapters! I'm on a roll! Review please!  
I'll give you a cyber hug :)


	4. Confessions

**Imaybedelusionalbutit'sfun**: If I knew, I would tell you...XD

**elchupacabra**: Yes. He deserved that. And no, Kaitra's not the flashy type. He's learned to be sneaky.

**ArghMeMatey**: 'esel' is 'ass', 'ruck' is jerk or jackass...so yes, they are German cuss words. And I specifically made note to e-mail me if you didn't understand.

I apologize in advance for this being short.

* * *

Chapter 4: Confessions

Jaeger quietly rehearsed herself as she and Dawn walked to the _Magic_ _Box_ after school. She knew she needed to tell the Slayer what she knew, but she was uncertain and slightly afraid of how Buffy would take it. Dawn was oblivious to Jaeger's internal battles as she hummed a happy tune, still ecstatic she passed her English test with an 80.

"Slay-Buffy?" Jaeger asked as soon as Dawn had run off to rattle her day off to Xander. Buffy turned to face the little German, noticing her apprehension.

"What's wrong?"

"Err...well, 'dere's 'dis thing...und...I..." Jaeger sighed and put her bag down, giving Buffy a questioning look. The Slayer nodded and ushered the German to the training room.

"Alle Recht...well, first of all...'dis isn't mein real voice." Jaeger sighed. Buffy motioned for her to go on. The German allowed her body to transform, standing a good foot over Buffy. The Slayer meeped, but it wasn't quite the screaming Jaeger had imagined. Buffy looked the Shashu'ke over as calmly as she could, barely hiding her horror/awe.

"This isn't as awkward as I had thought." Jaeger smiled a bit.

"This...is what you really look like?"

"Erm...no. I usually have 2 sets of wings and a tail, but I'm not complaining." The Shashu'ke laughed. Buffy fought the urge to laugh as well.

"All right...I need to confess a few things. I wasn't entirely truthful about my knowledge of the wereFenris. In fact, I knew one personally. They really aren't as violent as your books say, only if they are driven to it. Take the ones you've been fighting. Most normal Fenris don't look like that. They walk on all fours and have long ears, not horns. These are cursed."

"If they're cursed, then who cursed them?"

"Well..." Jaeger was interrupted by Giles, whom had walked in and stopped, starring at the Shashu'ke.

"Oh my...are you really a...?"

"Yes. I am a Shashu'ke. And no, I'm not going to perform any Agrtu'k for you." She scolded as Giles was about to speak.

"Okay, so...there's still one thing I'm curious about."

Jaeger returned her attention to the Slayer.

"If you called Dawn Kumpel, then doesn't that mean she can...call forth your powers?" Buffy made little quotes in the air with her fingers as she spoke. Jaeger nodded, "Yes. A simple command is all it takes."

* * *

Okay, that's it for this one! I'm sorry! I'll get another chapter of wonderful fanfic up ASAP!

(And for those who didn't catch earlier, e-mail me for translations. Or go to _freetranslation_._com_and select "German to English" from the drop down menu.)


End file.
